woozworld_virtual_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Back To The Home You Hated - Chapter 3
Welcome Back To The Home You Hated Let's start off by saying what my name is. I'm Wendy Parrery (weird surname, right?) and I have to go back to the home I hated since I was a toddler. My cousins are horrible and treat me like garbage, and they ignore me so much. There's only one person who understands me, Kim. She doesn't take care of the cousins that much and we get into trouble together, however she insisted on always getting the blame and it would be so horrifying to have Aunty Maia smack her. I've felt that before. And I'm going back to this home forever. Chapter Three After I packed all my stuff at my new room, I went out to explore again. Everything was so familiar, yet I couldn't even recognize all of them. I mean, I've only been here twice, right? Not everybody has a good memory. Kim had to babysit Flora (one of my baby cousins) and take her to the garden. So I couldn't play with Kim, sadly. Flora looks like a really sweet baby and she giggles a lot but when she's near me, she says stuff like "Oh, Wendy did a poo" and stuff that babies do. I just can't stand Flora, even though she's pretty harmless. So I went to visit Kim and Flora. "Kimmy Kim, why all the flowers pink?" Flora mumbled. I am so jealous when Flora calls Kim "Kimmy Kim", I mean, why couldn't I either? "Hi, Kim," I mumbled. I was hoping Flora didn't hear but she tilted her little round head and faced me. "Wendy poo! Wendy poo! Kimmy Kim let's get out here!" She did it dramatically it was if I wanted to slap her, right in the face. "Hey Wendy. What are you doing here?" asked Kim, not taking any care of what Flora said. I hesitated. "Kim! Flora! Lunch is ready!" That would've been Aunty Maia. "Come on Wendy, let's go," smiled Kim. Kim's smile is so dazzling, I was sure 50 boys would fall for her. Flora insisted that Kim had to hold her hand and I was left out. I decided to run the shortcut way to Aunty Maia's dining room, and thought that maybe Kim would call out "Wendy! Come back and walk together with us", but I heard nothing. I was practically the second one to arrive and sit down at the table, and the first one was Sebastian. Sebastian's really quiet and is forced to bully me (I don't mind at all, all my baby cousins are harmless) but all he does is hesitate and sometimes go read a book about his favourite fairytale "The Little Mermaid". Sometimes I go to his room and read him "The Little Mermaid" as a prize for not bullying me. I'm nice too! But I rarely do that because I've been away for such a long time and now we don't talk together much. I waited until all the other kids arrive. Luckily Kim sat next to me and Flora had to go into that baby thingy with a table so you can eat, but I really don't care what it's called. We had this really royal Paris lunch and it was like we were in a restaurant. As I went out to grab the tissue box in the middle of the table, someone "purposely" splashed the red soup on me, and it was BURNING. A word from the writer - Vanessa Oh my gosh! These series are getting more curious and mysterious as I write it! ^.^ I'm hoping to start another series after "Sweet Revenge" and this one, but that would be in the mid-year of 2014. If you enjoyed, please share this around with other Woozens or comment below for any ideas on my 3rd series in mid-2014! Also, check out my other series "Sweet Revenge" and look out for the next chapter! Bye lovelies! :D